town_of_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery of Flight 534
'The Mystery of Flight 534 '''is the fourth part of the Town of Haven fiction. Sypnosis ''"Four days ago, Calypso Airlines Flight 534 came out of a portal in the sky and crashed towards Howling Hills, or so we were told. These 5 friends are going to figure out who or what crashed the plane, and finally crack the case of Flight 534." Plot The crew was hanging out in the crashed plane, casually bored. Orion was drinking a cup of water, Dexter and Evelyn inspecting the plane`s cupboards, Jashley was opening every baggage compartment, and Mei was checking the cockpit. "You guys! I think I found something weird." Mei called out, placing what appears to be 2 boxes. One was reddish-brown, and the other was black. Both were in a rusty condition. "I think those are data recorders". Orion answered. "I heard that they usually record the final moments of a plane before it crashed." "I think I have some gadgets to play these things." Jashley replied. "Ill be back." Minutes later, Jashley returned with equipment, perfect to play the two recorders. "We should start with the red one." Dexter asked. Jashley pressed the Play button on the equipment, rewinding the recording on the red recorder. The recording reveals what appears to be the pilot and co-pilot screaming and alarm blaring. Seconds later, a crackling noise can be heard before the recording ended. Jashley tried to play the black box, only to spark and destroy itself. However, a label came out of the black box when it sparked. "I think we have a new lead. You guys may not like it, but it says some of its resources were from Shadow Ranch." Jashley spoke. Orion replied "Wait. Shadow Ranch? But the plane was built in the original dimension!" Mei quickly answered "Yea... Something isn't right... I`d say let's go to Shadow Ranch and find out what was going on." The group arrived at Shadow Ranch, considering the fact that it was close near the crashed plane. The five are searching the entire ranch, hoping to find some lead. Evelyn later screamed the others` names, showing them what appears to be a basement door of one of the ranch`s houses. Surprisingly, a sticker with the words "F-534" can be seen on the door. "The door`s locked." Mei struggled as she is trying to open it. Orion rolled his eyes and transformed himself into his werewolf form, charging towards the door and breaking it open before he transforms back to his human form. "You could at least knock." Dexter responded. "Hey, that's the only option I know." Orion replied. The group was exploring the basement, inside were junk, wooden fences, gates, and furniture. They later explored the next room of the basement, inside were what appears to be metallic pieces, leather straps, and glass pieces. "I think this is where some of the plane`s parts were located." Evelyn answered. They searched around the room. Only to find nothing. Luck, however, was on their side yet again when Mei accidentally knocked over a big sheet of clothing, revealing a secret room. They later enter the room, only to find a board full of papers hanging on a wall and a table with the miniature model of Flight 534, bottles, powders, and a jar of water. Dexter poured one of the liquid from one of the bottles on a container. After closing the container, gas can be seen being released from the liquid. Orion reopened the container only to drop a flaming matchstick on the liquid before closing it, only to show the liquid igniting from the match. The group realized that the cause of the crash was the chemical. Before they go out to show it to the police, a man with an ax suddenly appears in the doorway, blocking them. Everyone managed to evade him, only for the man to corner Orion. "Sh*t! I'm trapped!" Orion shouted. However, unbeknownst to the man, the other escaped teens called the cops before he could kill Orion. He confessed in front of the cops on why he crashed the plane. "I did it because I found her. In the original dimension. A girl named Eliza. When I tried to win her heart, she refused, I decided to show her how it feels to be rejected. I disguised myself as one of those employees who bring cargo to the plane. I snuck a box full of chemicals that I created into the plane, that's also when I released them. As I return to this town, I finally got the chance of seeing the plane she was on crashed." As soon as the man entered the police car. Orion quickly called out with joy "Case closed!" Trivia *This is the second time Orion swears. The first one being in Bullying Out. *One of Jashley`s parents must have been a plane crash investigator. Considering the fact that she has equipment for playing the plane data recorders.